


Rude

by ZenHeyerdall



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I'm in deep hell with these two, M/M, eodwulf may be a bit ooc, spoilers from chapter 110, still sucking at summaries and also with tittles bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenHeyerdall/pseuds/ZenHeyerdall
Summary: "And you...what are you?""A vegetarian, so I hope the meal reflects that"Eodwulf thinks maybe he's been a bit rude to that pink haired man.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Rude

Eodwulf was sure something was wrong with him and knew it was related to that dinner at his instructror's house.

It's the only possible explanation for what he is feeling in those moments, in the solitude of his home after a long day at work and a dinner with what had been a third of his existence when he was younger, his chaotic and weird group friends, Astrid and former his teacher and actual bos who had left him on the brink of mental exhaustion.

He should be upset by everything that happened, by everything that Bren ... Caleb, because now he was Caleb, and his friends have said and done all through dinner, for their behavior so disrespectful towards his teacher and everything that he had done for them.

He wanted to be upset about all that but instead he felt bad and had blamed it on the dinner itself because he couldn't find another reason to feel so off.

But instead ... he felt guilty and ashamed ... and he hadn't felt that way in years. He was a Volstrucker, he had gone through hell and done terrible things to be where he was, things that made many sleepless but not to him because he had done what he had to do for his king and the empire. He was strong, powerful, a wizard and a paladin of the Raven Queen, death was his life and he had accepted years ago that this was his path in life and that it wasn't necessary to change it. He didn't feel bad about his actions.

And he was relieved to see that Bre ... Caleb was fine, he looked good ... better than he had seen him in years and despite everything, deep down inside he was glad for him and didn't want to have to antagonize him in the near future. For the good times, for the good memories and for the friendship that had united them that for a brief moment had seemed intact between the Blumenthal trio.

So why did he feel this way?

An then it hits him.

_And you ... what are you?_

_A vegetarian, so I hope the meal reflects that._

The pink haired guy ... the tallest dude ... thing ... humanoid? Whatever ... he was the tallest person he had ever seen and he himself was quite an imposing man of stature.

Wulf didn't really know what that being was, he knew goblin, elves and half elves, haffling, tieflings, dwarves, half orcs and he even once knew a goliath but he had never seen someone like the one with pink hair.

But he knew one thing, he liked him, he had to. Because although he had been annoyed in general by everyone's attitude, he had to admire how that man had put Trent Ikithon, archmage of Civil Influence for the Cerberus Assembly, in his place without blinking or hesitating before the person he had ahead, a man who despite his age would have been capable of killing everyone in that room with just a wave of his hand, and with the greatest respect and education he had ever seen in his life.

Eodwulf had to admit that he was impressed , it wasn't every day that he saw someone have the courage to speak to archmage Ikithon like that and live to tell the tale.

So yeah, he liked him and that man ... what was his name ...? Caduceus could it be ? He wasn't sure he remembered if Bre ... Caleb had introduced them but he had seemed to hear him called that way. Anyway, he had said that he also liked him and if he was honest with himself, he didn't hear those words directed towards him very often.

So that's why he felt bad about it ... because somehow in his scant knowledge he could have offended someone who, it turned out, he liked.

Wulf sighed and thought that the best thing to do, before they left with Lady Vess deRogna, was to inform himself a little and be able to offer a proper apology.

Of course he had books in his house although he had really rarely read them, he wasn't that kind of person if it hadn't been Bre ... Caleb who had enjoyed knowing and reading, in the same way that he was the force in that trio, the other was intelligence and he had also been very good with words, just like Astrid although she had certain characteristics that made her a real danger to her enemies. In spite of everything, the house had been equipped with all kinds of comforts, a library full of books whose knowledge was unknown to him.

So he started looking for some information that could get him out of doubt.

He found out that the pink haired man was a firbolg and it was normal that he hadn't meet one until that night since according to what he found they used to live in clans but outside of Wildemount and in the woods. There was much more information that Wulf tried to mentally write down to take into account if he came across not only him but another Firbolg he could be more respectful of his manners and his words.

Although at first he thought the right thing to do was to apologize to Caleb's friend.

That didn't happen until a few days later, Eodwulf had work to do and it didn't reach his ears that someone had seen any member of that group in the city, it seemed that they had left to finish some business before leaving with Lady deRogna and Wulf keep doing his work knowing that sooner or later they were going to return to Rexxentrum.

His chance to meet the firbolg again came while he himself was passing through the Vigil's Circle market, intending to go home after finishing his work that day, have a good dinner and sleep. But it was hard to ignore the tall figure with gray fur and long pink hair staring between the stalls. Wulf decided to get closer and clear his throat to get noticed, feeling slightly odd that he had to look up a little to be able to look at the other's face.

"Mr. Eodwulf ”the firbolg's voice was strange to him. It seemed to penetrate deep within oneself "it's a pleasure to see you again, are you interested in buying mushroom?"

No, Eodwulf was not interested in buying any of that, he already had someone working in his house who was dedicated to it but he remembered that the firbolg had presented himself as a vegetarian and perhaps what he was doing was getting supplies.

"No, I'm going home" replied "Caduceus ... right?"

"Caduceus Clay, yes ... and ... I see" was all the firbolg said but did not seem to return to his stuff. Wulf thought he was waiting for him to say something else.

"Can you join me for a moment?" he asked. He wanted to apologize but preferred to do it in a place away from prying eyes.

The firbolg seemed to be searching for something in him and Eodwulf felt they seemed to be glancing into his soul but he nodded and followed him to a more private corner.

"I wanted to apologize" he finally said "It was rude of me ... the way I spoke to you"

"It's not that you talked a lot that night but I don't remember you being rude to me or anyone," he observed.

"I didn't know ... I've never met a Firbolg and I think when I asked you what you were ... it was rude of me," he explained. Wulf wasn't a man of many words and wasn't used to explaining many things so he hoped that was enough.

"You didn't offend me" observed Caduceus with kindness "I can accept the apologies if that makes you feel better but there was really no offense" at least not from his part because the Trent issue was different and much more complex "I am aware that my people are not usually seen by the Empire and that you cannot have met a firbolg. You didn't say anything bad, so you don't have to worry about that. "

"I ... already said that I like you, you're a good ... man ..." the man commented. And Eodwulf didn't usually meet people like that every day, Caleb was lucky, he thought, to have found a group of friends so understanding and willing to fight him. He didn't envy him, he just admired how lucky he had been.

"I would like to treat everyone the way I want to be treated" observed the other "and I think you are too, you just don't give yourself much credit for it"

Wulf didn't say anything to contradict those words, he didn't intend to get a stranger out of his belief that he was a good person, it is not that he considered himself a bad person but someone who did his job and what he had to do, and wasn't necessarily something that was going to be nice but, it didn't stop him from sleeping.

"I ... I have nothing more to say, I suppose you are busy so I wish you all well on your mission with Lady deRogna" he informed him with a little smile. He wanted to leave now and get away from that man who made him feel so strange, as if..as if he was exposed "tell Bren...I mean, Caleb that I said hello"

"Of course, that would be nice" observed Caduceus, nodding at his words. Again looking with those analytical eyes and that voice that resonated in his soul.

Wulf, already in the safety of his home, sighed somewhat more relaxed. The feeling was still lingering inside him but he considered that he had done what he had to do and hoped that what was making him feel so bad would disappear once and for all.

(And deep within himself, in a part that he himself didn't think existed, he wished he could meet that firbolg again)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this and translate this instead of sleeping but you know, these two were so good in chapter 110 and I wanted to write something about it and I'm living with the fact that I'm not the only one shipping them.
> 
> ( Okay and maybe in the future Wulf would taste Cad's special dead people tea but that would be another day).
> 
> As always english is not my first language so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.
> 
> Nothing more, thank you for reading !


End file.
